Olivia Sanders
Name: Olivia Sanders. Aliases: None yet, though some people call her Liv. Identity Status: Secret to all but her family. Age: 24. --Appearance-- Height: 5'4" Build: Well, she sits at a desk all day long. Where once she was scrawny and svelted, she's packed on a few pounds during her adult life. Eyes: Green, two, regular humanoid placement. :P Hair: Black, curly. Complexion: Fair bordering on medium, thanks office lights! Fashion Sense: Power suits that render little power; she favors darks with a little pop of color for the most part. When not putting in late hours and early mornings at the office, she quite often can be spotted in regular clothing, though it's rare to catch her in pants. Complete Description: Liv, in a word, is meek. Sure, there's a certain light to those new-leaf green eyes that at times hints at the personality lingering beneath the surface, but for the most part she is conservative. Her hair is wildly curly and, as a result, is often restrained and maintained tightly, as befitting a business woman of her nature. --Background-- Family: Estranged, no powers. Personality: Meek! Social Life: Fame rating: What? Z-list. Nationality: American. Ethnicity: Caucasian. History: Her exact lineage is a mystery, there aren't even enough threads to tie together a partial plot. Her adoption was under the table and, aside from that, her life was the humdrum American dream: perfect parents, idyllic childhood, a degree and magna cum laude status leading to a seemingly successful start in her chosen career. It should be noted, however, that Liv has a significantly hard time hanging on to a significant other, she has a hard time keeping her emotions in check. These emotional outbursts often lead to 'episodes', and the swift demise of any sort of budding relationship. Her episodes, as she has dubbed them, began when she was a child. Alone in her room, after having received an unsatisfactory answer to some kiddie query, Liv threw a blistering tantrum, which in turn blistered her room. After she'd had done with the thrashing and the screaming, she took a look about to discover that her violent mental prowess had found an outlet for all that rage: every piece of glass in her room had cracked. Nothing major, really, no earth-shattering explosions of mirror and window, just sincere lightening-shaped cracks streaking across and down. Her punishment for 'maliciously' breaking her things was severe enough that she kept a lid on her emerging abilities. Alone in her room, she would spend hours in mental conditionining, training herself to do more and more. Spoon bending? That was a parlor trick. By the age of twelve she could lift her bed from the ground with just her mind...while she was sitting on it. Her major problem is finesse and control; she still has difficulty controlling herself, and any sort of intense emotion can wreak all sorts of havoc. Origin: See above. Miscellaneous: Liv has never been in a fight in her life, which is probably a good thing, as she'd inevitably end up trying to use her powers and cause a major ruckus. She is not particularly strong, or particularly talented in the fine tuning of her given abilities; she has not yet learned all there is to learn, but she's -eager-. --Skills and Abilities-- Superhuman abilities: Telekinesis: She has the ability to move objects with her mind. Gravity Manipulation: This one is a bit of an unknown, it has only recently begun emerging, but she's steadily gaining the upper hand. She can increase or decrease the amount of atmospheric force exerted on a person. Skills: Accounting. Numbers to crunch? She's all over it. She finds numbers superlatively safe and solid; they always make sense. --Miscellaneous-- Gadgets, props, etc: Heels, super calculator. Pets: Girl can't even keep a fish alive! Played By: e_vile